TOKIMEKI Runners
is Nijigasaki High School Idol Club's first group song. It was released on November 21, 2018 with a PV, along with a solo of each member. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Yatoki Tsukasa (Arte Refact). Tracklist 'Regular Edition (LACA-15770)' 'CD' #TOKIMEKI Runners # # # #Starlight # # #CHASE! #Evergreen # 'DVD/Blu-ray' # # Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics どうなるかは僕ら次第 出会いって　それだけで奇跡と思うんだよ ワクワク叶える みんなで楽しくなろうよ 生きてる！ってココロが叫んじゃう そんな実感欲しいよねっ （ワクワクしたいキミと　ワクワク発ストーリー） 始まれ！（ワクワクしようキミも！） 不意にきたよヒラメキ　やれるかもと呟き これからはキミと旅する世界 知らないことがたくさん　キモチ高まって できることあるよ　何かはわからないけど みんな夢見たい？　夢っていつから見るの 気がついた時　もう見てる！ だからまっすぐに進んでみよう わあっ希望に呼ばれたよ キラキラ求める どうしたいかは僕ら次第 願いって　大きなほどキレイだと思うんだよ キラキラ求める みんなで笑顔になろうよ がんばるんだ！ってココロよ叫んじゃえ そして走りだして どこ行こうか？　（どこでも！） トキメキに聞いてみよう 好きなことが鍵だよね 胸に手をあて　聞いてみるよ「大好き」を！ キラキラ求める どうしたいかは僕ら次第 願いって　大きなほどキレイだと思うんだよ キラキラ求める みんなで笑顔になろうよ がんばるんだ！ってココロよ叫んじゃえ　さあみんなも ワクワク叶える どうなるかは僕ら次第 出会いって　それだけで奇跡と思うんだよ ワクワク叶える みんなで楽しくなろうよ 生きてる！ってココロが叫んじゃう そんな実感欲しいよねっ （ワクワクしたいキミと　ワクワク発ストーリー） 始まれ！（ワクワクしようキミも！） （ワクワクしたいキミと　ワクワク発ストーリー） 始まれ！（ワクワクしようキミも！） |-| English= Being born is exciting, to be charmed is radiant The world began changing on that day Looking isn't enough, move your body Is there anything we can do? Let's find it! Is this a dream? Dream is a a lovely word Just saying it raises your mood We decided it was a dream Ah, courage welled up within! An exciting story we fulfill What happens is up to us A meeting, we can call that a miracle An exciting story we can fulfill Let's have fun together “Live!” Our hearts shouted We want that feeling (We want to be excited with you, telling an exciting story) Let's begin! (Let's get excited together!) The inspiration came suddenly, a murmur that maybe we could do it From now we'll travel the world There's lots we don't know, our emotions swell There's something we can do, though we don't know what it is Do you want to dream? You can dream anytime You might realize you're already dreaming! So let's forge onward Wah, called forth by hope Shine, searching for tomorrow We decide what we want to do Wishes are such beautiful things Shine, searching for tomorrow Let's smile together “We'll do our best!” Our hearts shout And we run off Where should we go? (Anywhere!) Ask excitedly What we love is a key Place your hand on your chest and try to hear the love! Shine, searching for tomorrow We decide what we want to do Wishes are such beautiful things Shine, searching for tomorrow Let's smile together “We'll do our best!” Our hearts shout. Everyone together! An exciting story we fulfill What happens is up to us A meeting, we can call that a miracle An exciting story we can fulfill Let's have fun together “Live!” Our hearts shouted We want that feeling (We want to be excited with you, telling an exciting story) Let's begin! (Let's get excited together!) (We want to be excited with you, telling an exciting story) Let's begin! (Let's get excited together!) }} Live Performances * December 14 & 15, 2019: Love Live! Nijigasaki High School Idol Club First Live with You! Trivia *Tokimeki Runners sold 22072 copies on its debut week and placed fifth on the Oricon albums chart. Japan's Weekly CD Rankings for Nov 19 - 25. From Myanimelist.https://myanimelist.net/news/56321565 *Unusually for a debut release of a Love Live unit, Tokimeki Runners was released as an album, rather than a single. References Category:Discography:Nijigaku Category:PERFECT Dream Project Category:Single Category:Lyrics